Ed Edd n Eddy: Black and White
by And-the-Man 106
Summary: The Eds and their best friend, Andrew, set off on their first Pokémon journey. But what happens when one of their destinies coincide with the Legends of Reshiram and Zekrom? Find out on Ed Edd n Eddy: Black and White!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Start of a New Journey

Andrew and his friends, the Eds, were having a great time. They were on their way to the Unova region to start their journey together. They all lived in the Georgia region, which didn't have Pokémon Leagues, just tournaments and rental Pokémon they couldn't keep. They were all twelve years old, so they thought they could go to Unova to start out. They were in the plane as it made its final descent. It landed in an airport outside Nuvema Town, the starting city and home of the Pokémon Professor, Professor Juniper. The dark gray plane made its descent landing clean on the runway. As soon as the plane landed and came to a complete halt, Andrew and the Eds exited the plane. Eddy was the first out, followed by Double D, Andrew and Ed. Double D took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Smell that new region air, gentlemen. We are almost ready to start our journey." He said with hope.

"The hills are alive, guys!" Ed said stupidly.

"Yeah, with the sounds of an idiot." Eddy replied.

Andrew walked ahead. "Come on, guys! Let's get our starters!"

"Yeah!" With that the Eds and Andrew set out to get their starters.

After a short ten minute walk, deciding which Pokémon they were going to get, the quadrio arrived at Nuvema Town. There were three houses and a laboratory.

"I can see Professor Juniper's lab from here, guys!" Ed said.

"Very good, Ed!" Double D praised. Andrew and the Eds walked up, passing through the houses, right up to the door of Professor Juniper's lab. Andrew knocked on the door three times.

"Come in." A voice from inside called. Andrew and the Eds entered the lab. A lady was waiting for them. She was wearing a white blouse, green skirt, a lab coat, red shoes and red earrings.

"Hello there." She said. "You must be Andrew and the Eds, the kids I've heard so much about from the Georgia region. You four must be here for your starter Pokémon, right?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Yeah!"

"Indeed, we are."

"Let's get on with it! I want to start the journey already!"

"Please, calm down, Eddy. This is a day you'll always remember." Professor Juniper picked up a condensed Pokéball from the table and gave it to Eddy. "I think you'll find this Pokémon very useful."

Eddy pressed the button on the Pokéball and it enlarged. "Okay! Go, Pokémon!" Eddy threw the ball. The Pokéball opened up and a beam of light shot to the ground, revealing Eddy's Starter.

"Snivy!" The Pokémon said, calling its cry.

"Wow!" Andrew said, amazed.

"Amazing!" Double D said.

"Wow! Way cool!" Ed said.

Professor Juniper gave Eddy a rectangular shaped device. "Here, Eddy." Eddy grabbed it with pride.

"Alright! A Pokédex!" Eddy activated the Pokédex. "Let's see here."

"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy from the leaf on its tail." Snivy is a reptilian Grass-type Pokémon. Most of its body is green in coloration, while it has a cream-colored underside. A yellow stripe runs down the length of its back and tail, and it also has yellow markings around its large eyes. Yellow, curved structures protrude from its shoulders and bend backwards. These structures resemble leaves or small wings, as well as a fleur-de-lis when viewed from the back, and give Snivy the appearance of wearing a collar. In spite of being snake-like in appearance, it has fully-developed limbs. Its slender arms are the same green color as the rest of its body and have three fingers, while its tiny feet match its underside in coloration and have no digits whatsoever. It has a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail.

"Cool Pokémon, Eddy." Andrew said.

"Okay, my turn!" Ed said with glee.

Professor Juniper picked up a Pokéball and gave it to Ed. "Here, Ed. You'll enjoy this one."

Ed enlarged his Pokéball. "Go, Pokémon!" Ed's Pokémon came out.

"Tepig!" It cried.

"It is cute, the little dickens." Ed said. Ed was given his Pokédex.

Turning it on, it said, "Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Normally, fire shoots out of Tepig's snout, but it shoots out smoke instead when it is feeling ill." Tepig is a pig-like Pokémon, primarily orange in coloration with the additional colors of black, pink, and yellow on various portions of its body. It has large, ovular eyes, an archetypically pig-like ruddy-pink nose, and a thick stripe of yellow over its snout. Much of its face has black coloration, and its ears, long and oblong, are positioned closely together on the top of its head. Tepig has short legs, with the extremities of its forefeet being black in coloration. There is a band of black on its lower back and rear, from which extends its coiled tail, topped with a ruddy-red bauble-like adornment.

"So cool, Ed." Andrew said in astonishment.

"Then I guess it's my turn." Double D said.

Professor Juniper got the last Pokéball from the table. "Here you are, Eddward."

Double D yelled, "Go, Pokémon!" the Pokéball flew from his hands revealing his Pokémon.

"Oshawott!" It cried. Double D got his Pokédex and turned it on.

"Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawatt attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach." Oshawott is a bipedal sea otter-like Pokémon, primarily light blue, dark blue, and white in coloration. Oshawott has a rounded, spherical white head, with small, triangular dark-blue ears to the sides. Oshawott eyes are large, dark, and ovoid in shape; its dark-orange nose is shaped like an oval on its side. Oshawott also possesses speckles to the sides of its face, most likely meant to be a stylistic implication of short whiskers in the common manner of cartoon canines, and light blue bubble-esque features composing a "collar" around its neck. Oshawott torso is light blue, and decorated with a pale yellow seashell feature in the center. Made out of keratin, this appendage, called a "scalchop", can be removed and used in various ways; mainly, as a weapon. Its small, digit-less and somewhat rounded arms are white in coloration, with its feet—having, unlike its forearms, discernible digits—colored dark blue. Oshawott also possesses a slightly plank-shaped dark blue tail and a pair of fangs unseen until it opens its mouth.

"Way cool, Double D!" Andrew then realized something. "Wait… there's no more Pokémon!"

"Don't worry." Professor Juniper said. "I knew there were four of you coming, so I made a trip to a special place." Professor Juniper pulled out a Pokéball from one of her lab coat pockets. This one was different from the others. Unlike its red and white counter parts, this one was black and white with an orange 'V' above the button. Professor Juniper gave it to Andrew.

"Ah, yeah! Go, Pokémon!" Andrew threw the Pokéball into the air, releasing his Starter.

"Victini!" It cried out.

"Awesome!" Andrew cried out. Andrew turned on his Pokédex.

"Victini, the Victory Pokémon. This Pokémon brings victory. It is said that Trainers with Victini always win, regardless of the type of encounter." Victini is a small, rodent-like Pokémon. Its large, pointed ears are shaped like the letter V, possibly for its name or the generation it was introduced in. Victini's eyes are large for the size of its head, and are blue. Its round head is comparatively large for its small body, and cream-colored, while the tops of its ears, crest, and extremities are all orange. Its bulbous arms and legs are rounded to make a sort of "cuff" before ending with small, three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. Victini's two wing-like tails grant it the ability to fly.

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

"Wow! Way cool!"

"This is Victini. He's a very special Pokémon. He will serve you well in upcoming battles." Professor Juniper gave each boy five empty Pokéballs. "Use these Pokéballs to catch Pokémon of your own. Now, you have to get signed up for the Gym Challenge if you want to battle the Gym Leaders. I would suggest going to the Pokémon Center in Accumula Town up Route 1. There you can register for the Gym Challenge."

"Thank you, Professor." Andrew said. The Professor gave them all the essentials needed to go on a journey. They left the lab and set on Route 1, beginning their journey together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Hunt for New Pokémon

Andrew and the Eds made their way through Route 1 and made it Accumula Town. Andrew and the Eds had just entered the Pokémon Center. They walked up to the counter.

The pink haired nurse to them, saying, "Hello, there. My name is Nurse Joy. How may I help to you four?"

"We're here to sign up for the Gym Challenge." Andrew said.

"Okay. Please hand me your Pokédexs, please." The group did as they were told. Nurse Joy inserted the Pokédexs into her computer. Images of Andrew, Ed, Double D and Eddy appeared on the screen with images of their partners.

She removed the Pokédexs from her computer and gave them back to the group.

"There you go. You four are now registered for the Unova League."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." All four of them thanked. They exited the Pokémon Center.

"So now what?" Eddy asked.

"Well, Professor Juniper gave us these Pokéballs to capture new Pokémon. Let's all go out and capture a new partner!"

Andrew then found he was alone except for Double D.

"Impatient, aren't they?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, but ya gotta admire their enthusiasm. Let's go."

Eddy began searching along Route 1, looking for his first partner. His first Pokémon popped out at him. Eddy got out his Pokédex and turned it on.

"Woobat, the Bat Pokémon. Its habitat is dark forests and caves. It emits ultrasonic waves from its nose to learn about its surroundings." Woobat is a blue, shaggy creature, resembling the head of a fruit bat. It has a piggish, large nose with a nostril in the shape of a heart. Its eyes are hidden behind two shaggy tufts of fur. It has a large mouth with a single fang, and two relatively small wings on either side of it.

"Let's do this! Snivy, come on out!" Eddy threw his partners Pokéball and Snivy came out and let out its cry. "Snivy!"

"Okay, Snivy! Use… uh, what was it again?" Snivy fell down in an anime style. Woobat managed to get away while Eddy tried to remember.

"Oh, yeah! Snivy, use Tac-"Eddy saw that Woobat was gone. "Aw, man!" Eddy kept searching until he stumbled upon another Pokémon.

"Okay, Snivy! Use Vine-"But Minccino managed to get away. "Oh, come on!"

Back with our big gullible lump, He and Tepig kept searching until they found the perfect Pokémon.

"Oh, a mouse!" Ed got out his Pokédex.

"Patrat, the Scout Pokémon. Using food stored in cheek pouches, they can keep watch for days. They use their tails to communicate with others." Patrat is a rodent-like Pokémon that resembles a chipmunk. It is mostly brown with a tan stomach and face. Its tail is long and straight with a scruffy white tip. It has a large pointed tooth that sticks out of its mouth. Patrat has a flat face, and its cheeks are very round. Its ears are small and pointed. Its head has a black band that covers the eyes, which have red irises with a yellow ring, and black pupils. Its feet are small and black, with three toes.

"Let's do this, Tepig. Use Ember!" Tepig fired the flames from his nostrils but Patrat easily dodges it by running.

"Patrat!" It cried as it readied Tackle.

Ed thought up a plan. (Weird, right?) "Tepig, dodge it and use Tackle too!" Tepig obeyed, dodging with ease and ramming into Patrat. Patrat fall down, fainting.

"Now, what was I supposed to do?"

"Remember, Ed. After a Pokémon faints, use a Pokéball to capture it." Andrew's voice in his head reminded him.

"Oh, yeah!" Ed got out a Pokéball. "Okay! Pokéball, go!" Ed threw the Pokéball. It landed on Patrat's head. It went inside the Pokéball. The Pokéball tilted back and forth as the button flashed red on and off. The tilting stopped, indicating a capture.

"Ed picked up the Pokéball. "Yeah! I caught Patrat!"

"Tepig! Tepig!" Tepig cried with glee.

Meanwhile, back with Eddy, he failed to capture his fifth Pokémon.

"For cryin' out loud!" Eddy cried.

Oookay…. Meanwhile with Andrew and Victini they were searching near the woods. His Pokémon popped out.

"Lillipup!" It cried. Andrew got out his Pokédex.

"Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. The long hair covering Lillipup's face is an excellent radar, which senses conditions in the surrounding area." Lillipup is a tan-colored, dog-like Pokémon. It has large eyes and a red nose, with its face covered by an abundance of cream fur. Its large ears have spiky lower extensions. Its fur puffs about above its paws, and its back has a spiky black stripe. Its tail is spiky and shaped similarly to Lillipup's ears.

"Alright. Victini, use Searing Shot!" Victini created a sphere of fire in his hands and launched it at Lillipup. Lillipup dodged it and used Tackle which Victini dodged.

"Victini, use Confusion!" Victini began glowing pink. It released a powerful sphere of psychic energy that hit Lillipup, causing it to faint.

"Go, Pokéball!" Andrew threw an empty Pokéball at Lillipup. It pulled in Lillipup and tilted three times before stopping.

"Oh, yeah! I just caught a Lillipup!"

"Vic-Victini!" Victini cried.

Double D was searching in the forest.

"What amazing fauna. What specimen should I capture?" Double D then saw a Pokémon crawl down a tree.

"My word. A centipede!" Double D got out Oshawott's Pokéball and called him out.

"Oshawott, use Water Gun!" Oshawatt fired a weak Water Gun at the Pokémon, making it faint instantly.

"Well… that was easier than I thought." Double D threw an empty Pokéball. It stopped after three tilts. The capture of Venipede was successful.

Eddy was having such a hard time capturing a Pokémon; he had no choice but to capture… a bird.

"I can't believe I'm doin' this! This is so not like me!"

"Pidove!" The Pokémon cried.

"Snivy, use Tackle!" Snivy charged but Pidove flew into the air.

"Sorry! Your flight's cancelled! Snivy, use Vine Whip!" Snivy fired off a vine that hit Pidove's making him faint.

"Finally! Go, Pokéball!" The Pokéball tilted three times before stopping.

"Aw, yeah! I caught Pidove!"

'**With the capture of one new Pokémon each, how will our heroes improve in battle? Find out next time on EEnE: B and W!'**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The First Battle! Andrew vs. N!

Andrew and the Eds met up at the Pokémon Center.

"Hey, guys." Andrew showed them Lillipup. "Say hello to my new friend, Lillipup."

"Lillipup!" Lillipup greeted. The Eds got their new Pokémon healed up by Nurse Joy.

"Patrat, come out and say hello!" Patrat came out from his Pokéball.

"Patrat!" Patrat cried.

"Gee, Ed. Nice rat." Patrat then used Tackle on Eddy, crashing him into a bench on the other side.

Double D then showed everyone his Venipede. They walked out the Pokémon Center. Waiting for them on the road was a crowd of people in front of a group of people wearing the same uniform except for an older looking man.

"What's going on?" Andrew asked.

"I'm not sure." Double D replied. "A gathering of some kind, maybe?"

"Like spies?" Ed asked.

Andrew sweat dropped. "Not quite there, big guy."

"Let's just check it out, already!" Eddy snapped.

Andrew and the Eds gathered around with the crowd. The people dressed alike parted ways and the older man stepped forward.

"My name is Ghestis." The man introduced. "I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation."

The crowd murmured amongst themselves. "Huh?""What?"

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However… Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that we humans… only assume this is the truth? Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers… they get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work… Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

'I would.' Andrew and the Eds thought at the same time. Actually, Ed was thinking of riding a giant chicken.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility towards these wonderful beings called Pokémon? That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon… and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

The Team Plasma then gathered in formation around Ghestis and left up the road. The crowd dissipated. As Andrew and the Eds took for granted what Ghestis said, a voice arose from up the road.

"Your Pokémon…"

Andrew looked around. Standing at a distance from him was a green haired boy. The boy moved closer to Andrew.

"Just now it was saying…" He continued.

"You can talk to Pokémon? That's too creepy."

"Yes, they're talking. Oh. You four can't hear it, either. But… you're supposed to." He pointed to Andrew.

"Me?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, you. If you cannot hear the voices of the Pokémon…" He raised his arm. "… Then maybe this will help!" His arm began glowing blue as did a device on his white shirt sleeve. His arm hit Andrew square on the head, causing him to fall down. Victini ran to Andrew's side.

"Victini! Vic- ight? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Andrew then noticed the sound came from his brain.

"Victini, did you just say something?" Andrew asked. (Note: Only Andrew can hear Victini's and any other Pokémon's voice.)

"Yeah."

Andrew got scared. Victini then realized the same thing. "W-wait. You can understand me?"

"So, now you hear them." The boy said.

Andrew growled. "Who are you and what did you do to make me hear Pokémon voices?"

"My name is N. Why are you Pokémon Trainers?"

"We were asked to compete in the Pokémon League."

"The Pokémon League, eh? So… you're going to confine many Pokémon just to become stronger? I am a Trainer too, but I can't help wondering… Are Pokémon really happy that way?"

N walked right up to Andrew personal friend zone.

"So, Andrew, is it? Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again. Go, Purrloin!" N threw a Pokéball revealing the Pokémon.

"I will defeat you!" Purrloin cried in its native tongue.

Andrew got out his Pokédex. "Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect." Purrloin is a primarily purple-colored, feline Pokémon. Its head is large proportional to its body, and tufted at its ears and cheeks. Long, tapered violet markings above its green, feline eyes extend towards its ears. Tapered whitish markings above its eyes resemble eyebrows, and its muzzle, sporting a diminutive nose, is of similar coloration. Its neck, shoulders, back and hind paws are also whitish-colored. The lower portion of its forelimbs are purple, and the tip of its tail sports a curved, vaguely scythe-like extension.

"Victini! Show this guy the true power of our bonds!"

"Yes, sir!" Victini got in its battle position.

"Purrloin! Use Scratch!" Purrloin pounced towards Victini.

"Victini! Dodge and use Searing Shot!" Victini dodged with ease.

Charging the attack, he cried, "Take this!" Victini fired his attack, hitting Purrloin square on the head.

"More! Let us hear the voices of our Pokémon!"

"Join us." Purrloin purred. "You can become a great minion."

"Sorry, missy! I don't roll that way and neither does my pal, Andrew! Right, Andrew?"

"Right, Victini! Now, use Incinerate!" Victini unleashed a wave of fire that hit Purrloin in the gut, making her faint.

"I had never expected Pokémon to say such things… Purrloin, return!" N sent Purrloin back into her Pokéball. "As long as Pokémon are confined in Pokéballs… Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world, because they're my friends." N walked away, leaving a very confused group wanting answers.

'**The mysterious Team Plasma and N have revealed themselves to our heroes. And if that wasn't strange enough, Andrew can now hear the voices of Pokémon. Will this ability prove useful in the journey ahead? Find out next time!'**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Solosis in the New Trio!

"So… you can understand Pokémon now?" Eddy asked, as the heroes walked through the bush bearing path to Striaton City, home of the first Gym in the Unova region

"Pretty much. Anything a Pokémon says, I can hear it as plain as English."

"That is so cool, Andrew!" Ed said in amazement.

"Help!" A Pokémon's voice cried out.

"Did you hear that?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah! It sounded like 'Solo!'" Ed said, mimicking the Pokémon's voice. Suddenly, a big green orb rammed into Andrew's arms.

"Help me! Help me!" The Pokémon cried, floating into the air.

"Cool!" Ed got out his Pokédex.

"Solosis, the Cell Pokémon. A membrane filled with fluid surrounds Solosis's body which allows it to live anywhere. It defeats its enemies using its formidable Psychic-type powers." Solosis has a small, pale-green blob-shaped inner body, with dot-like dark eyes, a red diamond shape that is seemingly the beginnings of a mouth. It also has a yellow growth that resembles the endoplasmic reticulum of a cell. All of this is encapsulated inside a darker green, rounded gel-like substance.

"Please help me." Solosis pleaded. "A terrible Pokémon is chasing me. Please help me, Trainer!"

"No problem, Solosis. I'd be happy to teach that Pokémon a thing or two."

"Thank- wait. You can understand every word I'm saying?"

"Well… yeah, I can. It's this gift I have that-"

"There you are weakling!" A Pokémon's voice called out. The Pokémon revealed itself from some nearby bushes.

"Okay! I'm gonna catch that Pokémon!" Eddy exclaimed. He turned on his Pokédex.

"Darumaka, the Zen Charm Pokémon. When asleep, even when pushed or pulled, it cannot be knocked over." Darumaka is a red, circular Pokémon. Above its eyes are yellow curly eyebrows and its face is orange. Three yellow ovals are on its abdomen and a curvy yellow line is on its back. Its paws are orange and have three digits each.

"Let's go, Pidove!" Pidove came out of Eddy's Pokéball. "Pidove, use Gust!" Pidove flapped its wings and a burst of wind sprang forth. Darumaka dodged the attack with ease. Darumaka then began charging up fire in his hands. Andrew realized what the attack was.

"Eddy, that's Incinerate Darumaka is prepping. Tell Pidove to dodge!"

"Pidove, what he said!" Pidove tried to dodge but Darumaka hit Pidove square in the chest. Pidove landed on the ground, fainting.

"Pidove, return!" Eddy recalled Pidove into its Pokéball. "Let's end this Snivy!" Eddy called out Snivy.

"Eddy, is this wise? Snivy is at a clear disadvantage."

"Shut up, Sockhead! Darumaka is mine! Snivy, use Vine Whip while using Wrap!" Snivy sent out its Vine Whip crying, "Take this!" The Vine Whip hit Darumaka and wrapped around it. It squeezed tightly all around Darumaka. Darumaka fainted in Snivy's grasp.

"Pokéball, go!" The Pokéball went flying, landing square on the head of Darumaka. The Pokéball with the contained Darumaka tilted three times then stopped.

"Aw, yeah! I just caught Darumaka!"

Solosis came out of the bushes and rushed to Andrew's arms. "Thank you so much, uh…"

"Andrew." Andrew greeted.

"Thank you so much, Andrew and friends!"

"No, problem Solosis."

"I… I have a favor to ask you."

"Yes?"

"I… wish to join you on your Pokémon journey. Please allow me to be your Pokémon, Andrew!"

"What's it saying, Andrew?" Double D asked.

"It's asking me if it can join me." Andrew replied.

"Let it." Eddy suggested. "I already have Darumaka on my side. It's only fair to let you have a new Pokémon."

"Yay!" Solosis cried with glee. "I won't let you down!"

Andrew got out an empty Pokéball and tapped it on Solosis' head. Solosis didn't resist so the Pokéball just stopped automatically.

"I caught a Solosis!" Andrew said gleefully. The heroes continued towards Striaton City, hoping to get their first Gym Badge.

'**Eddy and Andrew have gained new partnership in Darumaka and Solosis. Will these new partners help with Striaton City coming up? Find out next time on Ed Edd n Eddy: Black and White!'**

**Pokémon Levels:**

**Andrew:**

**Victini- Lv. 19**

**Lillipup- Lv. 21**

**Solosis- Lv. 18**

**Ed:**

**Tepig- Lv. 16**

**Patrat- Lv. 16**

**Double D:**

**Oshawott- Lv. 16**

**Venipede- Lv. 18**

**Eddy:**

**Snivy- Lv. 16**

**Pidove- Lv. 18**

**Darumaka- Lv. 19**


End file.
